More than this?
by Flyss
Summary: Something's wrong with Jess, but she doesn't want that Becker knows it...
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:40 AM when she first looked at the alarm clock next to her bed.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that made her gasp for breath and feel dizzy. She felt her body spasm.

Abruptly, the pain abated and after a few seconds Jess was already back in a deep sleep.

She woke up like this two more times and then the third time she slipped out of Becker's close hug, being careful not to wake him.

He was always concerned as soon and she didn't want him to worry about her. Quietly she went into the bathroom and risked a look into the mirror.

A tired reflection of herself could be seen. Exhausted, she sighed and leaned her back against the sink and buried her head into her hands. She felt unusually warm. It was not necessary to check her temperature; she obviously had a fever.

Slowly, she went into the living room and decided to make herself as comfortable as possible on the couch. It was the only way not to infect Becker, and the only way she could hide it.

At 5:00 AM she woke up anew and felt a lot better than before. She slipped back into their bed and placed Becker's arms around her like they'd been before she had left. She was glad that he hadn't noticed anything.

She kissed him gently on his lips and smiled.

"Why did you sleep for two hours on the couch?" he mumbled sleepily in her ear as he was pulled her closer to him and caressed her cheek.

Jess froze. She had been absolutely sure that he had not been awake, but what had she been thinking? He was still Becker.

She thought about how she could (and wanted to) reply.

Just as she started to explain, she groaned and her face distorted itself. The sudden pain had come back again and Becker couldn't do anything but notice.

"Jess, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"Nothing. It's only a mild pain in my stomach!"

"That looks anything but mild, Jess!"

"I...I...mh...I"

"Doctor. Tomorrow!" he decided, leaving no room for protest and thinking it  
>was settled.<p>

But it wasn't for Jess, "I don't feel sick. I am alright. I can go to work!" but she ended abruptly with the intent of hiding the pain she felt at that moment, because a new wave of ache overwhelmed her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Jess, this..."

"... needn't be discussed." Jess closed her eyes and buried her head into  
>Becker's chest.<p>

Becker sighed but didn't say anything anymore, hoping her sickness would  
>leave.<p>

**Next chapter follows soon ...**

_Beta read by Cehsja_ (Thank you :) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for your reviews!  
><strong>

**I don't own Primeval or any character!  
><strong>

An hour later, they both got up and it seemed to Becker that Jess was fine.  
>Nevertheless, this didn't stop him from looking at her with concern in his eyes. And he was right, Jess didn't feel that well; she was pretending. Still hoping Becker wouldn't notice the return of her sickness, Jess ran into the bathroom quickly. A look in the mirror let all her hope fade away. She still looked exhausted, tired and in short: ill!<p>

Suddenly she flinched as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jess? How do you feel? I'm coming in, okay?" She could hear Becker say.

She fell into panic. When Becker saw her in this condition, everything  
>would be over. He would make her stay at home, of this she was sure. But she couldn't rest here; they need her at the ARC. Without her at the ARC, many innocent humans might die because there would be no one to send the coordinates to the team, helping them to arrive as early as possible at the anomaly. No! She wouldn't bear the blame if something happened today. And besides, she was an independent woman and she needn't Becker's permission to go to work.<p>

So she decided, "Yes, you can come in!"

A few seconds later the door opened and a sleepy Becker walked into the room,  
>wearing only a pair of black pants and a white top. He rubbed his eyes, seeming a little bit out of place. He still wasn't really awake, but he was awake enough to worry about Jess.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked and placed his arms gently around her body.

Jess sighed and turned around so that she could look him in the eyes. She felt okay. It wouldn't be one of her best days, but she had had worse. "Becker I'm fine", she mumbled and tried to convince him with a soft kiss on his lips.

It was unusual for him that he didn't protest or do anything else other than kiss her  
>back. Jess interrupted the kiss, being confused by his reaction.<p>

"You'll let me go to work? Just like that? No arguments?"

"Nope!" was all he answered. Jess watched him critically. This wasn't typical for

him.

"Okay, Becker, tell me! What's your plan?" Jess asked, beginning to lose her

patience.

He smiled, amused, and made his eyes looking innocent, "Everything is good, Jess. You needn't worry!"

Oh yes, she needed to. And she knew that, but she also knew that Becker  
>wouldn't say anything more at the moment, so she got ready and went to work<br>with Becker and a weird feeling.

**Next chapter follows soon ...**

_Beta read by Cehsja!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) It's a little bit late, but I was on holiday. Thank you for your reviews.  
><strong>

**I do not own Primeval or any character.**

When she entered the ARC hall, Lester was already there doing some boring paperwork. He looked overwrought as he struggled with a huge stack of paper and spoke on the phone with someone at the same time.

Jess was sure he wasn't already there; he was still there. He hadn't been home last night. Seemed as though she wasn't the only one who didn't feel so well today.

Jess sighed deeply and walked to her computers. Becker had already headed to the locker room after he had given her a little kiss and had made sure she was fine.

Jess knew that Becker was still watching her with concern, altough he had agreed that she could go to work. Maybe the team would distract him a bit.  
>Jess checked with her computers to see if anything unsual had happened last night, and decided to get a coffee from the kitchen. Before she could reach the kitchen, she stopped walking and writhed. She almost screamed in surprise that the pain had come back this suddenly and sharp. She gasped. Her view became blurred and heavy and she could barely handle standing on her legs. This wave of pain was much stronger than the first one last night and Jess realized that tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't know how she managed to get to the locker room, but somehow she did and she leaned against the door, trying to open it with little power. Someone from inside came to her aid and as the door opened, she also lost the last remains of her energy and fell into the arms of a surprised Becker.<p>

"I think I'm sick ..." she admitted weakly, breathing hardly.  
>Immediately, Becker was on alert. He helped her to a bench and within seconds he had grabbed his mobile and called the doctor while he was feeling the temperture of her forehead.<br>Jess didn't understand what Becker was saying, but at once she smelt Becker's close fragrance. She still couldn't really see and she started losing awareness.

"Jess?", she heard Becker's voice only very low, "Jess?"  
>She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.<p>

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain fade away, her view was clear again and she could see that Becker was bending over her.

"Jess?", he asked for the third time, noticing the change in her eyes.  
>"I think it's gone," she whispered, scared, touching with a hand to her belly.<br>Becker exhaled, audibly relieved and buried his face in her hair, but he was still tense.  
>"I drive you to the doctor," he mumbled.<br>Jess only nodded, exhausted.

He had difficulties to following the speed limit while he was driving the car trough the city.  
>He had informed Lester that he was bringing Jess to a doctor and Lester had given Jess a day off. Becker worried about what the doctor would diagnose...<p>

_Beta read by Cehsja _(Thank you)_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing", the doctor said, and it was obviously that he didn't feel  
>comfortable while saying this.<p>

"Nothing? What does that mean?" Becker asked harshly before Jess could say anything.

"It means we could diagnose absolutely nothing!" He repeated his words and Jess grabbed Becker's hand to calm him down.

Immediately Becker relaxed a bit, and Dr. Johnson dared to go on.

"Miss Parker, we've tested you on different diseases. Obviously it's not the flu and a blood poisoning can be excluded as well. An unnoticed pregnancy can't be excluded, but ..."

"Wait, please. An unnoticed?" Jess asked confused.

"Pregnancy?" Becker concentrated more on the second word and ran his fingers through the hair.

"Yes, an unnoticed pregnancy. Sometimes women don't know that they're pregnant because their belly doesn't swell and they still have bleeding similar to their menstrual cycle during the nine months of their pregnancy. They don't notice anything until the labour pains start. But, this is extremely rare and I don't think you are pregnant, because this would only explain the sharp pain you've felt in your stomach, but not the other symptoms. Unfortunately, our ultrasound device is broken and we've tested your blood only on diseases. I have to send you to a specialist."

They both tried to digest the mass of information they'd received and after a little while Jess asked, "Do you have any recommendations as to whom we should go to?"

Dr. Johnson nodded and wrote an address on a piece of paper, "Here."  
>He gave Jess the address. "Dr. Newman has a private practice in the rear of the hospital. I think she can help you but the practice isn't open today. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."<p>

Jess sighed, disappointed. She was afraid that the pain would come back that night.

Becker squeezed her hand gently and wanted to know, " When the pain starts again, what can I do for her? Or what can we do to prevent it?"

"It's difficult to answer this question, because we don't know the reason for  
>the pain but it can't be bad to stay in bed and to avoid physical exertion for the time being."<p>

Jess sighed again, louder than before and Becker raised an eyebrow.  
>She didn't want to spend the day useless at home but she had an idea.<br>"At my job I've got a very comfortable chair and when I want I can sit the whole day. I don't have to walk a lot or carry heavy things. So I could go to work, couldn't I? It wouldn't make a big difference," she asked the doctor with a hopeful voice.

Becker looked at her in disbelief and shook his head, "Jess, you should..."  
>but he was interrupted by the doctor, "Of course it makes a big difference.<br>Work means mental stress and that can affect the body."

Becker was glad that the doctor saw it the same way but he felt that Jess  
>collapse inside. Gently, he pulled Jess aside. "Jess?" He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.<br>"Why do you want to go to work when you feel ill?" he asked softly and Jess saw the concern in his eyes was back.

"When I'm not there, there's no one at the ARC who can lead the team and tell  
>them the coordinates. If someone dies it will be my fault because I wasn't there<br>to help."

Becker was shocked. He didn't expect that Jess was scared about bearing fault if someone dies. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jess, it wouldn't be your fault. Of course it wouldn't. You can't be at the ARC all the time and help everyone. You are still a human being and first you have to get healthy now. Anyway, you've forgotten Connor. He can also deal with these computers and he will do your job for the time you need to get healthy. Okay?" Becker hoped he had convinced her and had taken her fear.

Jess bit on her lips and thought for a short while. He was right. Connor might do her job. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to take a day off. Becker caressed her cheek while she was thinking and waited for an answer patiently.

"Alright", Jess said determinedly and Becker smiled relieved.

"Good girl!" he whispered in her ear.

They thanked Dr. Johnson for the advice and Becker drove Jess to their apartment. Jess had to assure Becker that she would take care of herself and would go  
>into bed. Becker drove back to the ARC and left Jess alone in the apartment ...<p>

**Next chapter follows soon ...**

_Beta read by Cehsja_ (Thank you :) )

**I don't own Primeval or any character!**


End file.
